


His Omega

by nimnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Taylor feels like Ignis mated to her by mistake. The boys set Ignis straight.





	His Omega

                Ignis Scientia hummed softly in acknowledgement as Gladio spoke to him about the glaives and their training schedule. He wasn’t sure why the advisor wanted to know, but he would let his friend know.

            “What of the newest glaive, Taylor?”

            “Oriol? She’s training with me tomorrow.” He smirked and nudged his friend. “Figured I could use an omega near me tomorrow~” Ignis raised an eyebrow and looked to him, biting back his growl.

            “Oh? And why is that?”

            “Well, rut’s gonna be starting soon.”

            “And you think that she’ll enjoy being near you when you’re in rut?”

            “She’s not claimed, shouldn’t be that big of a deal.” Ignis suddenly slammed his can of Ebony on the table.

            “You might want to check that again, my friend.” Gladio blinked and put his hands up, catching the possessive and angry scent from his friend.

            “W-Woah, Iggy. I’m sorry. Last I saw she wasn’t claimed. Did you claim her or something? I swear I didn’t know.” Ignis sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

            “Seems I need to scent her again.” He stood up and bowed his head to Gladio. “I apologize for my outburst.”

            “Hey, it’s no problem. Alpha to Alpha, I understand.” He grinned. “Taylor should be with Prompto and Noct right now. They’re out at the arcade.”

            “Thank you.” Ignis smiled and patted his shoulder as he left the room.

 

            In the arcade, Taylor was standing behind the prince and his friend as they played their games. Noctis would occasionally scent the blonde Omega, helping him calm down when Alphas came near or when he seemed to stress out. Taylor simply smiled as she watched, and quietly wondered if they were mated. She reached up, rubbing her own claiming mark that Ignis had left on her when they first mated. Her cheeks flushed at the memory, and she missed when Noctis was trying to get her attention.

            “A-Ah, I’m sorry sir!” She straightened up for her prince. Noctis tilted his head.

            “You alright..? Your scent changed.”

            “Yes sir. Just… thinking…”

            “She’s thinking about her mate~” Prompto grinned, recognizing the scent she was giving off.

            “I didn’t know you were mated. Who’s the lucky guy? Anyone we know?”

            “W-Well, ah…” She eeped and suddenly turned to the door when she caught her Alpha’s scent. Ignis walked straight to her and gently scented her.

            “Omega.”

            “Alpha~” She giggled and scented him in return before looking to Noctis and Prompto sheepishly. “Ah… yes, it’s someone you know.”

            “Iggy! I didn’t know you found a mate!” Prompto gasped and bounced on his feet excitedly.

            “Yeah, when did this happen?” Noctis smiled and folded his arms across his chest. “And with the new glaive too?”

            “Well, it was… mostly by chance…” Ignis started. He blinked as he noticed Taylor’s scent shift, not enough for others to notice but enough for him. “Omega?”

            “Y-Yes, Alpha..?”

            “Are you alright?”

            “I’m fine.” She smiled at him sweetly.

            “…” He leaned close to whisper to her. “Your scent changes when you lie. And when you’re upset. I’ll ask again when we’re in private.” She bit her lip and slowly nodded. Ignis cleared his throat and explained how the pair met, when Gladio had flooded his mind with thoughts of omegas and his rut suddenly came on. Noctis hummed as he listened.

            “Sounds like it was a mistake…”

            “Noct! That’s rude!” Prompto gently took Taylor’s hands and led her away so the two Alphas could talk.

            “I-It’s alright, Prompto. It was an accident, really…” She bit her lip and reached up to touch her mark again. Prompto sighed and gently nuzzled her.

            “No, that was rude. Ignis marking you and bonding to you wasn’t a mistake. Its something you both consented to, right?”

            “Y-Yes… But he wasn’t in the right state of mind to make that choice when he marked me… What if… what if he really does think of it as a mistake..?”

            “I doubt it…”

            “Yo! Oriol!” Taylor jumped and looked up as Gladio came into the arcade. The building now reeked of Alpha. Prompto and Taylor clung to each other, both of them whimpering at the scents. Noctis went over and gently scented Prompto.

            “It’s okay… All friends here…” Prompto faintly smiled and relaxed before scenting him back.

            “Thanks…” He looked to Ignis, who didn’t get the hint to do the same just yet. Taylor bit her lip and slowly separated from Prompto, her hands shaking.

            “Yes, Alpha?”

            “You doing alright in here with the prince and Prom?” Gladio smiled at her warmly as he spoke, sensing she was uneasy. “You need a break or anything?”

            “No, I’m alright. Just… a bit overwhelmed by the smells…” She glanced to Ignis for a moment, but the advisor was looking at his phone. Gladio scoffed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her squeak.

            “How about we go hang out for a bit outside?” He gently led the Omega outside. Ignis suddenly looked up, just in time to see the pair go outside. He let out a soft growl and looked to Prompto and Noctis. The prince simply shrugged.

            “Your Omega looked to you several times, man. It’s your own fault if you let another Alpha take her away.” Prompto stepped forward and whispered into his ear.

            “Dude, I think you should try paying more attention to her. She seems to think you don’t really want her.”

            “What?? That’s absurd, why wouldn’t I…”

            “Well for one you described your mating as ‘by chance’ which sounds like an accident or mistake. And when the Omega’s got shaken by the Alpha scent you didn’t comfort her.” Noctis frowned as he watched his advisor take in the information. “You better get out there before he tries to bite her.”

            Ignis growled and rushed outside. Prompto and Noctis glanced to each other before going after him, wanting to see how this turned out.

            “So, what’s it like to be mated to Iggy?” Gladio grinned at Taylor as they sat down on a bench.

            “Mn… Not that different from life before honestly… He doesn’t really come over unless he’s in rut, and he doesn’t scent me unless his scent has faded from me. Which happens a lot since he doesn’t really tend to it… A lot of people think I’m still unmated…” She sighed softly and looked to her feet. Gladio bit his lip, feeling bad for the Omega.

            “I pointed it out to him earlier. That you didn’t smell like a claimed Omega. He’s probably too caught up in his work to realize what he’s doing.”

            “Maybe…” She sniffled quietly, making the Alpha beside her immediately try and comfort her.

            “Hey hey, it’s okay. Shh, it’s alright…” He hesitantly scented her, making her squeak in surprise. “It’s okay, I got you. Don’t cry…” He gently rubbed her arm, glancing up when he caught Ignis’ scent nearby. He didn’t say anything, just watched the Alpha come closer. Ignis growled angrily when he saw Gladio, but quickly deflated when he saw Taylor’s tears.

            “Oh… Oh no…” He quickly caught the sadness in her scent and rushed over to her. “Darling..! Omega! I’m so sorry, love!” He knelt beside her and pressed his face into her neck. Taylor jolted in surprise and leaned away, thinking she was in trouble.

            “I-Ignis! I-I’m sorry! Gladio brought me out here, and w-we were just… he just…” She started to cry more, fearing that her Alpha would definitely cast her aside now. Ignis quietly hushed her and pulled her into his arms.

            “Shh, no no no… It’s alright…” He kissed her cheek and gently rubbed their scent glands together, making her blush brightly. “This is my fault. I should have paid more attention to you.” He continued scenting her, eventually making her melt against him. By the time Noctis and Prompto caught up to them, she reeked of her Alpha. Gladio had stepped back and was smiling in approval as he watched.

            “I-I thought you were having second thoughts about mating with me…”

            “Not at all. I was… being a bad mate…” He sighed and gently pressed their foreheads together. “I’m new to this whole thing… I am so sorry for upsetting you and making you feel unwanted…” He kissed her softly, earning a soft whimper from the Omega as she returned the kiss.

            “I wanna go home… Please..?” She clung to him and hid her face against his neck. Ignis nodded and picked her up before turning to the others.

            “I must attend to my Omega. Pardon my early departure.” He frowned as Noctis started to laugh.

            “Now he finally gets it. Go on, take care of her. We got this.” He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist. Gladio went to his side to take over what Taylor had been doing. Ignis smiled and nodded to them before heading for home, Taylor in his arms.

            “Thank you, Ignis…”

            “You’re welcome, love.”


End file.
